Double Vorkus Trouble
Double Vorkus Trouble is the fourth episode in the series Simien 10. Plot Zynon brings a big tube like machine to Simien, Ic and Vorkus. Zynon explains that it is one of his old inventions, the Chloner, a machine that can duplicate anything in 5 minutes. He needs the machine to duplicate his Anti-matter projector, which isn't made anymore. Vorkus, not listening to Zynon, accidentaly puts his hand on the machine's scanner after Zynon put the antimatter projector on the scanner already. The result was the machine about to explode. Simien turns quickly into Magnetosphere and stops the explosion though a small hole in the machine was made, which blasted the Vorkus clone on Vorkus out of the ship. Zynon runs to see what happened to them. He sees that Vorkus, who is actually the clone, on the Vorkus clone, which is Vorkus. Vorkus looked like his colors are reversed and the clone looks like the normal Vorkus except for a small part in his back. Zynon takes the clone into the ship, while Vorkus is unconsious. When Vorkus wakes up, he runs into the spaceship, which results in the team members attacking him and not letting him in. At night, Vorkus colors himself the right color and goes into the spaceship to replace him with the clone, which results Zynon throwing him out. Vorkus goes to Ic and convinces him he is the real Vorkus and not the clone. Ic then goes to Zynon to ask how to find out who is a clone if it was combined with a antimatter projector and who is real. Zynon tells to him that you need a antimatter detector to discover who's who. Ic goes to get a antimatter detector and shows every one that the clone isn't Vorkus. The clone Vorkus admitts it and starts to attack Vorkus. The two fight until they get into the Chloner and Vorkus looks normal while the clone becomes color reversed. Vorkus names to clone Sukrov, and he fights the team. The team finds Sukrov hard to defeat due to his agility and ability to shoot green balls without eating anything. They retreat, but then Vorkus thinks about his weakness, food. The reason is that Vorkus loves food and, if everything in him is opposite, so Sukrov should hate food. Simien turns into H2GO to bring food to Sukrov, which actually works. Sukrov runs away, but promises his revenge on the team. End Credits Simien tells the viewer to think on other opposite creatures. He shows a Tac, a Shif, and a Supytalp. Then he shows the final picture, which is a Eosh. Main Events *The first appearance of Sukrov, Forestfire and Whirlwind *Zynon shows the team his Chloner *Vorkus gets duplicated and his clone is mistaken for him *Simien transforms for the first time into Forestfire and Whirlwind. *The first minor recurring villain is shown, Sukrov Aliens Used *Magnetosphere *Forestfire *Whirlwind *H2GO Characters *Vorkus *Ic * Zynon *Simien *Omnimorph *Allen Villains *Sukrov Quotes *'Vorkus': Guys, if every thing in him is the opposite than me- *'Sukrov: '''What are you hiding behind my back? Nothing can be hided from my superior geniusness! *'Simien:' Hey Vorkus, even nature laughs at you! *'Whirlwind': Hey Sukrov, do you feel the breeze? (shoots air at him) You suck when you fight, or I suck (sucks him into his arms) *'Sukrov': Ugh, Superheros and their bad puns. Whats the point? *'Whirlwind': Why don't you grow up a little? (Grows bigger) and umm.. Nah I got nothing. *'Simien''': (during the ending credits) Since we have Sukrov,XI Sotpep and Dnamrougs, let's think of other stuff. (Shows a color-swapped cat) A Tac! (Shows a color swapped fish) A Shif! (Shows a color-swapped Platypus) A Supytalp! Okay, this is getting wierd. (Shows a color-swapped Shoe) A Eosh! Okay that got much wierder. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Season 1